


Dance With Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Meliorn’s arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled close, the two of them swaying together as song changed.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Meliorn/Raphael + a shy kiss or slow dancing. I decided to draw inspiration from both.

There was soft classical music playing as Raphael sat with Meliorn on the couch, a glass for each of them on table in front of them, blood for Raphael and a strange but sweet smelling mixture for Meliorn that he had brought with him from the Seelie realm. It was getting late and Raphael knew that sunrise was on it’s way, but he wasn’t ready to end Meliorn’s visit.

 

Suddenly, Meliorn was standing and Raphael looked up at his friend in confusion as Meliorn held a hand out towards him. “What-”

 

“Dance with me,” Meliorn said and Raphael stared at Meliorn’s outstretched hand for a moment before accepting it and allowing himself to be pulled towards a more open area. Meliorn’s arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled close, the two of them swaying together as song changed. 

 

Raphael rested his head on Meliorn’s shoulder as they continued to dance, feeling a strange sort of contentment. He had always enjoyed Meliorn’s company and the playful banter between them. He even smiled at Meliorn’s flirty comments. 

 

“Raphael.”

 

Raphael lifted his head and found himself staring into Meliorn’s eyes. Meliorn looked almost shy and his eyes shifted away from Raphael for a moment before hesitantly leaning forward to brush his lips against Raphael’s cheek. Raphael stood there surprised for a long moment before a smile spread across his face, but it fell as he began to think about their vastly different lifestyles. “Meliorn-”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Meliorn said. “If you’re willing.”

 

Raphael thought for a moment before nodding and resting his head on the other’s shoulder again. He did care deeply for Meliorn and Meliorn seemed to feel the same way about him, they could work something out.


End file.
